Cat Intelligence Agency
by Rainstream
Summary: What if there was a secret agency among the Clans? Hm? Well, guess what. (...what?) In this story, Firestar makes his own secret agency, the Cat Intelligence Agency! (Wow. That is so cool.) I know! In this humorous story, you can join the secret agents of ThunderClan in their awesome missions! But can the agents handle the costs that come with being in a secret agency?
1. Welcome to the CIA

**Hi! This is my first story on fanfiction! I hope you like my story! Any comments (except for rude ones :P) will be appreciated. Sorry for any grammar and/or punctuation mistakes. The story is based on Warriors by Erin Hunter. In this story, the Clans by the lake (so if you haven't read that far in the series and don't want to spoil anything, don't read this). I will try to update every week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

 **I also mean no offense to the real C.I.A. (Central Intelligence Agency).**

Cat Intelligence Agency (C.I.A.)

~Chapter 1- Welcome to the CIA~

Cloudtail stepped out of the warriors' den and admired the beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, but most importantly, according to hungry Cloudtail, the prey was running. The thought of food dragged the white warrior to the fresh kill pile. _The day can't be any more perfect_ , Cloudtail thought as he chose the fattest and juiciest looking mouse for his growling belly.

"Hey!" Cloudtail looked over and saw the tabby deputy, Brambleclaw. The deputy continued hollering, "No eating until the others have eaten! Follow the warrior code!"

Grumbling, Cloudtail flung the saliva-covered mouse back into the pile with all his newly found anger energy.

"Hey! Follow the warrior code! Respect prey!"

Cloudtail looked over his shoulder again and saw the annoying Brambleclaw again.

"He thinks he's so cool," grumbled Cloudtail.

Brambleclaw pricked his ears and said in an authoritative voice, "What was that, Cloudtail?"

"Nothing," the white warrior, walking to the warriors' den, replied disdainfully and then a few paw steps later whispered softly to himself, "Case in point."

Cloudtail had padded over to the empty warriors' den. By now, everyone was up and about. Yawning, Cloudtail curled up in his very comfy nest. _Perfect_ , Cloudtail thought contently but of course, just at that moment, super cool Brambleclaw stepped in.

"Hey! Firestar wants to meet you in his den."

Grumbling again, the hungry and tired white warrior dragged himself all the way to the leader's den's entrance. _I wonder what my annoying uncle wants now._

Remembering to ask for permission to enter, Cloudtail mewed with all the sarcasm he could muster, "Oh, All Mighty Firestar! Undefeatable, amazing, awesome, super cool leader of ThunderClan! May a lowly warrior, such as myself, Cloudtail, enter your majesty's beautiful den?"

An answering growl came. "Try again."

Frightened, Cloudtail gulped and said respectfully, "Firestar, may I come in?"

"That's better. Come in," Firestar meowed cheerfully and grandly.

Cautiously, Cloudtail entered the den. Inside, Firestar was sitting comfortably on a moss nest. Sitting on another moss nest was Longtail. Seeing the trend, Cloudtail looked around for another moss nest. Firestar, noticing his nephew's action, smiled evilly.

"You don't get one."

Upset and frowning, Cloudtail sat on the bare, rocky ground. Cloudtail glanced at Firestar, who was staring back. _He is so mean._ Cloudtail then glanced at Longtail. _Why am i in here with_ him _? He should be snoring in the elders' den! Unless…_

Then the white warrior had a sudden terrifying thought. The warrior's mind raced and eventually Cloudtail panicked out loud, "Ah!"

Firestar took on a face of utter displeasure as if he were looking at a mangy rogue, while blind Longtail flinched at the sudden noise.

Cloudtail put his two forepaws together and meowed in a pleading tone, "Please! Have mercy, Firestar!"

Now the ThunderClan leader was utterly confused. "By StarClan! This much ruckus over a moss cushion! Cloudtail! Be quiet!"

The flame-colored leader grew angrier at Cloudtail's actions. At the moment, the begging white warrior was wailing at Firestar's paws.

"Firestar, I will do whatever you want," sobbed Cloudtail. "I know you always hated me… Just don't make me an elder! I am too young to die!"

Cloudtail's embarrassing behavior had pushed Firestar to rage. After all, he is his nephew and former apprentice. Seeing Cloudtail wailing like a newborn kit made Firestar unleash his verbal wrath.

"Silence! You little disrespectful piece of fox-dung! You poor excuse for a warrior! You! You! You!"

Sniffing, Cloudtail looked up from the lake of tears he had just made. Seeing that he had the easily distracted warrior's attention, Firestar continued in a hushed voice, "Cloudtail you are not going to become an elder but a secret agent along with Longtail."

Cloudtail's face took on an expression of wonder and Longtail snorted with disbelief.

Firestar announced, although quietly, "Cloudtail, Longtail. Welcome to the Cat Intelligence Agency."

 **Thanks for reading! :D I hope I did okay on my first chapter of my first story. ^_^ Sorry if it was short. I will be glad for any reviews or comments! :)**


	2. Wonderful Questions

**First of all, thank you all readers and all those who commented! You are all the best! :D Here is the next chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations! :) Sorry for any errors.**

Cat Intelligence Agency (C.I.A.)

~Chapter 2- Wonderful Questions~

As Firestar sat calmly on his cushion quite pleased with himself, Cloudtail was grinning and Longtail's mind was whirling with questions.

"Firestar," Longtail inquired, "what exactly is the Cat Intelligence Agency?"

Firestar's green eyes lit up. "Well Longtail, I am so glad you asked!"

Firestar glanced at Cloudtail, who was now daydreaming about how cool he would be as an agent, even cooler than _Brambleclaw_. "Pay attention, Cloudtail!"

At hearing his name, the white warrior jumped, looked around wildly, and then realizing what was happening, relaxed and paid attention.

Firestar cleared his throat and spoke proudly, "Well, Longtail just asked a wonderful question! He asked what the Cat Intelligence Agency is. And now I shall give a grand answer." The leader took a dramatic pause before continuing, "The Cat Intelligence Agency, or CIA for short, is a secret agency made up of capable cats who will gather information for the founder, me, and the leader, also me. To gather information, the agents are expected to spy and even cross into other territories when asked. Yes, yes. I know what you are thinking. The warrior code, yes? Well, the warrior code's thirteenth rule says, 'The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code.' So, you must listen to me. Any more wonderful questions?"

Firestar looked at the two cats expectantly.

Cloudtail spoke, "Sounds fun, but can I eat now?"

"Oh, I am pretty sure you can," Firestar said and then, unsheathing his claws, added threateningly, "but I don't think that would be wise."

"Are there specific rules in the agency?" Longtail asked, while Cloudtail shrunk back into the wall to escape his scary uncle.

Smiling, the leader answered, "Why, of course, Longtail! That is another wonderful question! You see there are-" Firestar paused and corrected himself. "Well, I know you don't _see_ , Longtail. Hehe. Well. Um… So! There are three rules the agents must follow. One: Agents must carry out any order given by the leader. Two: Unless this conflicts with the first rule, agents must always be loyal to the leader and their fellow secret agents. Three: No one other than those in the CIA can know anything about the CIA unless this conflicts with the first rule. In other words, always obey me and remember, unless I say otherwise, the CIA must remain a secret."

Firestar said the last two words in an even more hushed voice. The leader then looked at Cloudtail, who was surprisingly still awake and attentive but with a puzzled look on his face. The orange tom nodded at the white warrior to ask his question.

Assuming Firestar won't have an answer, Cloudtail asked in a confident voice, "Isn't Longtail blind? How could he be of any help to the agency?"

Narrowing his eyes, the ThunderClan leader snarled, "That is a horrible question!"

The fluffy white tom flinched and flattened his ears.

The leader continued, "Even so, I will answer it, although the answer is obvious." Firestar paused to shake his head disapprovingly. "Firstly, yes Longtail is blind. Honestly, Cloudtail, it is as if you don't even live here. And secondly, No one will ever think that a _blind elder_ would be trying to snag information. The reason I assigned you, Cloudtail, as an agent is so that you could be Longtail's eyes and in turn, Longtail will be your brains. Also, I don't want to send _good_ warriors on secret missions; they might get tired out and retire early. Anyways, any more _wonderful_ questions?"

At that moment, Cloudtail's stomach grumbled loudly. Firestar immediately fixed his scary green glare on his nephew. After a few seconds and much to Cloudtail's relief, Firestar turned away and broke the silence.

"Alright, I guess there are no more wonderful questions," the flame-colored leader said disappointedly as he got up to usher the two agents out of his cave-like den.

Cloudtail, eager to finally get away from his terrifying uncle, bounded quickly towards the exit. Firestar, trying to _usher_ the newly appointed agents, quickened his pace to catch up with his nephew but instead ended up slipping in Cloudtail's lake of tears and falling loudly on his back. A wild yowl erupted from the leader. Thinking that he had somehow angered the fiery Firestar again, Cloudtail dashed out of the den, down the rocks, and into a startled ThunderClan camp.

"Where is that lousy nephew of mine?!"

Cloudtail's blue eyes widened with terror as he recognized Firestar's very unhappy yell. The newly recruited agent searched desperately for someone who could rescue him. His frantic gaze fell upon many cats. _Jaypaw. Nope! He's blind! Dustpelt… Nope! Sandstorm. She's Firestar's mate!_ The white warrior was about to turn around, hoping to see a promising rescuer, but instead paused and turned back to the pale ginger warrior. _She's Firestar's mate._

Cloudtail scanned the camp for a flame-colored pelt and spotted a very ferocious and furious Firestar charging towards him. Frightened for his life, Cloudtail turned tail and bolted towards Sandstorm.

When the white warrior reached the she-cat, he mewed in the most cry-baby voice he could manage, "Sandstorm! Firestar said he hates me! He said I am lousy!" The warrior forced his blue eyes to water.

Before Sandstorm could respond, Firestar had grabbed Cloudtail and slammed the white warrior onto the ground with a thud so loud it was probably heard by the Tribe of Rushing Water. Surprisingly, the white warrior lifted his head, looked down at his body, and started laughing hysterically at the fact that he was still alive. Sandstorm, along with the rest of the alarmed Clan, watched all of this happen in silence.

Firestar took a step towards a laughing Cloudtail only to be stopped by his mate. The leader blinked when his target was blocked from his view and realized Sandstorm had stepped in front of him.

Firestar quickly recollected himself and purred, "Hello, Sandstorm. How are you, love?"

A pause. Firestar noticed his mate was far from happy. He gulped and braced himself. In front of him Sandstorm sat down and narrowed her eyes.

"What's this I hear about you hating Cloudtail?"

"Now, now. I never _said_ that," Firestar chuckled nervously.

"Something funny?"

The "brave" leader of ThunderClan gulped. "No, dear!"

Sandstorm gritted her teeth before she exploded, "You know what?! I am sick and tired of the way you treat your nephew! I didn't become your mate to join in your crazy family problems!"

With flattened ears, Firestar winced at his mate's harsh tone and noticed for the first time that his whole Clan was watching. The leader went aflame with embarrassment. Nearby, Brightheart soothed her mate, Cloudtail, hoping to improve his current mental state.

The silence that followed Sandstorm's outrage was broken by a revived Cloudtail, "He… He could have _killed_ me!" Cloudtail jabbed a forepaw in Firestar's direction. "I… I… Which kind of uncle would kill his own nephew?! _Kill?!_ "

Most of the cats of ThunderClan were now murmuring to one another but were quickly silenced by a particular flame-colored tom.

"Enough!"

A prompt silence followed. Firestar went on, "Sandstorm, I am very sorry, dear. I will change." The leader paused to glance sideways at his mate, who was nodding, and then switched his gaze to his nephew. "Cloudtail I won't ever _kill_ you." The leader faced the rest of his Clan. "Everyone who was watching, I hope this hasn't changed your opinion on your _favorite_ leader. After all, I am still the one who saved us from BloodClan and did many other honorable deeds. Thank you. You may now mind your _own_ business."

Everyone parted ways, but before Cloudtail could escape, Firestar grabbed him and growled, "Was it worth it? Telling my mate?" Firestar's green eyes stared into Cloudtail's blue baffled ones. "Was it, Cloudtail?" The leader let go of the white warrior and stomped away.

Cloudtail smiled evilly and mewed loud enough for the dark ginger tom to hear, "It was!"

The leader whisked around, fury shining in his eyes, but Cloudtail had already fled into the nursery. Firestar snorted and continued towards his den. _Maybe Cloudtail isn't suited for the mission I am about to assign._

 **And that's chapter two! :D It was fun writing Firestar's and Sandstorm's conversation. XD I hope you laughed at least once! :) Oh yeah, I got the exact words of the warrior code from the official Warriors website. Any more comments will be awesome! :D**


	3. Hey, Cloudtail!

**Hello, everyone! Yeah… umm… I know I haven't updated in a long time and sorry about that! Sorry! :P So, yea… well, thanks for reading or reviewing and all that! :D Umm… So, here's the next chapter…**

Cat Intelligence Agency (C.I.A.)

~Chapter 3- Hey, Cloudtail! ~

 _Ha! In your face, Firestar!_ Cloudtail's head poked out of the entrance of the nursery. The warrior felt a great sense of satisfaction when he saw his leader retire into his den. Cloudtail grinned widely as he savored this rare moment of triumph over his strong uncle. Amidst recalling his victory, Cloudtail started laughing. _Firestar thought he was so cool. I showed him!_

A she-cat's voice sounded from within the nursery, "Oh my gosh. Who is laughing over there?! Ah! My kits they are going to die! I just know it!"

Cloudtail stopped laughing as another she-cat replied to the first.

"It smells like Cloudtail."

"Oh really, Millie? You're not joking, right? Oh, I knew it! My beloved Cloudtail will never forget about me!"

"Umm… He has a mate, you know."

But the first she-cat that spoke was already skipping towards the entrance, her two kits following.

Cloudtail heard paw steps approaching him and wondered why he chose the nursery to hide in. Too late, Cloudtail made a move to bolt out of the entrance but was grabbed by a cream colored paw. While being dragged, the white warrior attempted to run, but to no avail. The dragging stopped when the two cats were midway into the nursery. The moments the cats stopped, the two kits bit Cloudtail's tail.

"Ouchy!" Cloudtail yelped.

"Oh my gosh! Cloudtail, dear, are you okay?"

"Whatever, Daisy," the white warrior said as he plucked both kits off his awesomely fluffy tail.

Daisy faced her kits and mewed crisply, "Rosekit and Toadkit! That wasn't nice, apologize at once!"

The energetic kits went over to Cloudtail, quickly apologized, and then ran out of the nursery.

"My kits!" Daisy exclaimed, "Ferncloud! Could you please watch my kits?!" She turned to look at Cloudtail lovingly and the warrior flattened his ears. "I have a lovely guest today."

"Who? It can't be Spiderleg," Ferncloud mewed. When she reached the awkward pair, she was shocked to find the white warrior. "Oh! Well. Cloudtail, what are you doing _here?_ " As she said the last word she quickly flicked her gaze towards Daisy and then back to Cloudtail.

The strange cream colored queen answered for the helpless warrior, "Well, he came to see me, of course! Now, please, take care of my kits. I would do it myself but…" Her voice trailed off as she looked dreamily at the handsome warrior beside her.

"Help me," Cloudtail mouthed the words at Ferncloud.

"Umm… Well… I guess I will go watch your kits," the gray she-cat said awkwardly as she got up to pad over to the exit. As she passed Cloudtail she mouthed "sorry"".

 _No! Don't leave me to die!_ _And I'm still hungry!_ The white warrior stared intensely at the leaving Ferncloud as if willing her to come back, but it didn't work. Cloudtail gulped as Daisy rested her tail on his shoulder.

"Hey, Cloudtail. I knew you'd come to see me!"

Cloudtail moved so that Daisy's tail slid off his shoulder and quickly mewed, "You know Brightheart is so awesome. Like, who can be more awesome? Brightheart is a Brightheart is a Brightheart."

The love in the creamy furred queen was quickly replaced by burning hatred that intensified every time the white warrior mentioned Brightheart.

"Ah, yes. _Brightheart._ She is so…" Daisy spat but then paused and turned to look at Cloudtail with sorrow-filled blue eyes. "Oh, Cloudtail. You _hate_ me. Am I _that_ horrible?"

"Yes," Cloudtail mewed and then realizing Daisy was on the verge of tears, quickly stuttered, "N-n-no! I meant no! Slip of tongue!" The white warrior smiled nervously. "But I was just saying that… umm… Spiderleg is cool. You know? Like, Spiderleg can run really fast. Like, Spiderleg is… Spiderleg. Even Spiderleg's name is cool. Spiderleg is like so—"

He stopped abruptly as Daisy rested her muzzle on his shoulder. _Yucky_ , the white warrior thought and then sighed inwardly. _I tried to send her the message by mentioning our mates, but I guess I have to simply say it._ Right now, the cream she-cat was already talking.

"Hey, Cloudtail. You know how we are both somewhat former kittypets? Why don't we just run away together and find a Twoleg who'd adopt us? Won't that be nice?"

"No."

"What?"

"No, it won't be nice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so you want to stay in the Clan? Just ditch Brightheart. And then... we will be together _forever._ "

"That'd be like living a nightmare," Cloudtail shuddered and the sudden movement sent Daisy's muzzle crashing onto the wall. "Oopsie! Are you okay?"

Daisy didn't reply to the question. "What, you mean you hate this beautiful cream fur and these dazzling blue eyes?"

"You're very yucky… and _fat_." The white furred tom smiled and dashed out of the nursery, leaving a very upset Daisy.

 _Glad_ that's _over_ , Cloudtail thought as he headed towards the fresh-kill pile. _Haven't ate since I woke up. I'm pretty sure the elders and kits ate by now. I am starving!_ The ravenous warrior reached the pile and sniffed out the fattest and juiciest looking vole. _Finally._ The warrior opened his mouth and—

"Hey, Cloudtail!" A familiar tabby tom approached.

 _What does that annoying idiot want this time?_

"What!?"

"Hey! Is that anyway to talk to your deputy?"

Cloudtail brightened up as he remembered he was a cool agent. "Ha! Being deputy is nothing! I am-" His joy plummeted. _"The CIA must remain a secret." Darn it! Even when he's not here, that Firestar finds a way to wreck my life._

Super cool Brambleclaw was nodding. "Yes, I outrank you. Hey! What were you doing in the nursery? Are you expecting kits?" The deputy snorted with laughter.

 _Gosh. I just want to eat._ Cloudtail stared at a place near the gorse tunnel. "Is that Squirrelflight and Ashfur sharing tongues?"

The deputy stopped laughing. "Where?!"

The sly warrior pointed his muzzle towards the gorse tunnel. "They just left."

The tabby deputy raced out of camp. Cloudtail rolled his eyes and lowered his head to eat. He was about to take a bite when a gray she-cat mewed.

"Hey, Cloudtail."

The fluffy warrior turned around, trying not to show his annoyance. "Hello, Ferncloud."

Green eyes shining with apology, the queen mewed, "Sorry for leaving you with Daisy."

Cloudtail's nose twitched, "Oh that's okay."

 _Now let me eat._

But the gray queen went on, "But I should have done _something_. I am so sorry, Cloudtail. Please forgive me. She looked down at her paws.

"Yea. I forgive you. Don't worry." The tom smiled. _Now leave._

"I am so sorry. It must have been so-"

"Goodness gracious! I said it was okay! Now, leave! Can't I eat around here?!"

Ferncloud's eyes were watering and she whispered, "I just wanted to say sorry."

Tail swishing back and forth with impatience, Cloudtail mewed, "And _I_ just wanted to _eat!_ "

Tears flowing down her cheeks, the queen before him ran away. Staring after the wailing queen, the white warrior smacked his paw on his face. _Darn it! I didn't mean for that to happen!_ Cloudtail saw Ferncloud sit down in a corner and padded up to her. The gray she-cat, seeing Cloudtail was coming, walked away.

Seriously annoyed and hungry, Cloudtail mewed after her, "Don't walk away! I am trying to apologize, you idiot!"

The white warrior face-pawed again and mewed, "I didn't mean to say that!"

Of course at that same moment, a patrol entered camp and in the patrol was Lionpaw, Ashfur, Berrynose, and _Dustpelt_. With nothing to report, the cats dispersed and Dustpelt padded over to sniffling Ferncloud.

 _This is not good. Not good at all_ , Cloudtail thought. _I didn't mean it though!_ Ferncloud was whispering to Dustpelt. Turning his back towards them, Cloudtail laid down and pretended to sleep. As he heard a cat approaching him, the fluffy white warrior closed his eyes more tightly and started snoring.

"Hey, Cloudtail! Hey, get up!"

Cloudtail blinked one eye open. _That's not Dustpelt's voice! It's that cat's voice. Mr. Supercool probably has something for me to do… And I can get away from Dustpelt._ All these thoughts went through the fluffy warrior's head in a heartbeat and then Cloudtail sat up, turned to Brambleclaw, and tilted his head expectantly. _Wait… Why does he look so mad?... Oh yea. Oopsies._ Cloudtail prepared himself.

"Hey, you are horrible, you know! You lied to _me!_ Hey, and for that, two moons of dawn patrols!"

Cloudtail gave a small squeak of horror. "Gah! You can't do that!"

The tabby deputy gave a low chuckle. "Hey, Cloudtail, I just d-"

An interrupting growl sounded from behind the fluffy and now cornered warrior. "Hey, Cloudtail."

 _If I hear that phrase one more time…_ Cloudtail turned around. _Oopsies!_ Cloudtail gulped as he met eye to eye with an unhappy Dustpelt. Just as the angry dark tabby opened his mouth to speak, another voice spoke.

"Hey, Cloudtail!"

Despite all the trouble he was in, the white tom stomped angrily towards the newcomer. "Again with that phrase! Why, I oughta—Oh, hi, Firestar." Cloudtail flashed a wide, unnatural smile at his uncle. _Maybe he can get me out of this._

Firestar walked away and signaled with his tail for Cloudtail to follow. Cloudtail happily obliged. As the fluffy warrior was walking away, he stuck his tongue out at the two dark tabby toms that he had left in their fuming anger. Satisfied, the white warrior followed Firestar to the foot of the boulders that led to the leader's den.

Firestar whisked around and whispered, "Cloudtail, I have a mission for you both."

 **Umm… so yea… :P I hope this chapter wasn't a drag…. Anyways, thanks for reading! :D Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :D**


	4. The First Mission

**Again thanks for reviews and reading! X3 All reviewers: I really appreciate it. Really :') …I know I am late with my update again! Please bear with me! :P Okay! So…. Cloudtail's AND Longtail's mission! YAY! Okay…. Here it is… DUN DUN DUN!**

Cat Intelligence Agency (C.I.A.)

~Chapter 4- The First Mission~

Cloudtail held back a squeak of excitement as Firestar looked at his nephew sternly. The white agent then calmed down and put on a serious face. A bit _too_ serious of a face. Firestar flicked his ear once and decided to ignore what had just happened as he remembered what had happened earlier. _I hurt him pretty bad when I slammed the idiot on the ground anyway._

Cloudtail's face was still fixed in that same way-too-serious-that-it-looks-funny expression. However, Firestar didn't laugh but meowed, "I already spoke to Longtail, by the way." The leader paused and looked at his nephew as if he was expecting something. The ginger tom coughed and said, "Longtail thinks it is quite a mission!" Again, a pause and a glance at the fluffy, extremely serious agent. Cloudtail was hardly blinking. _How? How do cats do that? It is so difficult_ , the leader thought as he remembered his constant staring contests as an apprentice with Graystripe, then Graypaw. He remembered how he lost every single time and how Sandstorm and Dustpelt had used that as a chance to sneer at him, saying kittypets' eyes were too weak. Very quietly, the leader snickered. _I am now their_ leader! _This kittypet! IS! YOUR! LEADER!_ So, Firestar was cruising down memory thunderpath as Cloudtail sat dumbly, staring with unblinking eyes at his uncle.

Noticing his mumbling leader and a frozen Cloudtail, a particular tabby tom padded up to the two strange-looking cats.

"Hey, Firestar, sir!"

Firestar mumbled, "Stupid cats. _I_ figured out Tigerstar was a traitor. _I_ killed Scourge. Can any of you miserable pests do that? I don't think so. Ha! A _kittypet_ , indeed! I think-"

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw meowed more loudly.

The flame-colored leader abruptly turned to his deputy. "What!?... Oh… Yes, Brambleclaw?" Firestar gave his chest fur a quick lick in an unsuccessful attempt to try and hide his sudden outburst of rage.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Brambleclaw directed his amber gaze at Cloudtail and pointed his tail meaningfully at the fluffy, still warrior.

Firestar, remembering the mission, mewed crisply, "Of course, everything is fine. I was just… talking to my nephew about family culture…?"

Confusion clouded Brambleclaw's amber eyes. "Umm… okay, sir."

The orange leader nodded and blinked sympathetically at his deputy. "I know you're family culture is mostly about betrayal and killing and violence and bloody stuff, so I am sorry for bringing up the topic. It must be a sensitive one for you."

Anger welled up in Tigerstar junior's belly but Brambleclaw gritted his teeth and held it back. Nose, ears, and tail twitching, the tabby deputy dipped his head in currently false respect and trotted away.

Firestar nodded in satisfaction as he saw his deputy slip into the warrior's den. The dark ginger tom then turned to face his nephew. Without hesitating, he smacked his paw across Cloudtail's face. The force of the blow caused the fluffy agent to fall, face first, onto the ground.

"Oof!"

Cloudtail's uncle fixed a death stare on Cloudtail. "Now, as I was saying, the mission is quite a dangerous one. I am assigning you and Longtail to this mission. I want both of you to figure out what each Clan thinks about ThunderClan so we can see which Clans are potential enemies-"

Paw rubbing his jaw, Cloudtail mewed, " _All_ the Clans are potential enemies."

A growl rumbled in Firestar's throat. "Alright, fine. Try to figure out which Clans are more hostile towards us and which ones are friendlier. Also, try to get some other helpful information like Clans' weaknesses and such."

Cloudtail grinned. "Yay! Sounds fun! I feel so cool!"

"But you aren't." Firestar mewed discouragingly.

Ignoring his mean uncle's comment, Cloudtail asked, "When does the mission start?"

"Today you both should start with ShadowClan."

"Okie Dokie!" Cloudtail grinned and skipped lightly over to the elders' den.

Firestar looked after his nephew with some concern. _I hope he doesn't ruin everything._ Shaking his head, the ThunderClan leader bounded up the boulders and into his den.

By now, Cloudtail had entered the elders' den. He found a sleeping Longtail and a complaining Mousefur.

The old she-cat rasped, "Those apprentices! They can't do _anything_ right!" She looked up as Cloudtail stepped in. "Won't ya go get your apprentice in here? We need new bedding and these ticks are killing me!"

Cloudtail mewed reasonably, "Cinderpaw is injured. I could go fetch some other apprentices."

"Ya, whatever, you do that!" Mousefur mumbled as she looked disapprovingly at her moss bedding. Suddenly, Mousefur looked at the white warrior before her with an intense glare. "Wait a minute! What are _you_ doing in here?"

Cloudtail blinked. "Who _me?_ I am just… just… checking if… Lionpaw was in here! Yea! That's right! Seeing he is not, I will leave both of you tired elders in peace and yea! So, good day!" As he was rambling, the white warrior kept stepping back until he was out of the den. _Whew. Now I shou—_

"Hey, Cloudtail!"

As he heard his name, the fluffy agent jumped. "Gah!" Cloudtail swished around and found Lionpaw with a wad of moss at his paws. "Oh, hi…"

"You were looking for me?" Lionpaw cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, yeah. Apparently, I was. Well, now all you have to do is be a good little cat and go help Mousefur with her infinite problems! Have fun! I have to go… uh… see Firestar!" With that, Cloudtail dashed up the rocks and entered the leader's den.

Lionpaw stared after the white warrior. _Well, Dustpelt always said he was crazy._

Hesitantly, Cloudtail called Firestar. Firestar was sleeping and when he heard his name his eyes flung wide open. The leader yawned and walked over to Cloudtail, confused. "Why aren't you on your mission?"

The white agent gulped. "Ah. You see, I am going to get Longtail." So, again, he bolted into the clearing and saw Longtail pad out of the elders' den. Firestar shook his head and went back to sleep.

When the fluffy warrior reached the blind elder, Longtail mewed, "Hey, Cloudtail. I think I have an idea to help Cinderpaw's leg."

Cloudtail was thankfully smart enough to realize that Longtail said that so no hearing cat would be suspicious. "Oh okay." Sitting down and wrapping his fluffy tail around his paws, the younger agent whispered, "What is the plan?"

Longtail quietly replied, "I could sneak out of camp because I would apparently start to miss my warrior duties and then you could go volunteer to look for me since you are the best tracker. We could meet at the stream near ShadowClan border and when your patrol comes make sure to make lots of noise."

The fluffy agent nodded and mewed, "Thanks, Longtail. I will let Leafpool know."

Longtail stayed just outside the entrance of the elders' den constantly scenting the air to check how many cats were currently in the clearing and how many were near the entrance. The striped elder had already decided that he was going to exit camp from the main camp entrance. _It's the best chance I have, considering I don't have any guidance._ The old agent lifted his muzzle and tasted the air again. _No one's near the entrance._ He lifted his light-colored paw only to keep it back down. _What am I doing? I can't…I_ shouldn't _go out of camp. I am an elder!_

Longtail knew this wasn't entirely true. He was forced to retire early due to his blindness. He knew he could have helped his Clan more if only it wasn't for that stupid rabbit. _Maybe this is my chance to help them again._ The light tabby took a deep breath, tasted the air again to be sure, and lightly trotted out of camp.

"Where is Longtail?" Hollypaw mewed as she stepped out of the elders' den with Lionpaw close behind.

Berrynose reached them in a few paw steps. "Why? Isn't he snoring in the elders' den like usual?"

Hollypaw snarled at the annoying warrior. Lionpaw padded pass them and went up to Cloudtail. "Hey, Cloudtail. Have you seen Longtail? Mousefur said he hasn't been in the den for a while."

Pretending to be confused, Cloudtail sniffed at the air. "Well, it smells like he went out of camp."

"Out of camp?! But he is blind!" Lionpaw's mew was surprised. The apprentice then looked around and showed obvious relief that Jaypaw hadn't heard.

Cloudtail got up and walked towards Brambleclaw, who was under Highledge, and mewed over his shoulder, "Don't panic, you two. I will tell Brambleclaw who will tell Firestar who will send a patrol that will find Longtail who will be safe."

When the fluffy agent reached the dark tabby deputy, Brambleclaw mewed bitterly, "Hey, Cloudtail! What do _you_ want?"

"Er… hi… buddy…?"

Brambleclaw blinked and narrowed his eyes, clearly not forgiving him for what happened earlier. "No."

"Oh, okay, no buddy, then. So, umm… It smells like Longtail went out of camp."

The deputy gaped. "But he can't see!"

"Well, he went out of camp."

"Okay. I will tell Firestar."

As Cloudtail waited, he heard Brambleclaw meow from the entrance of the leader's den, "Hey, sir! Firestar! Sir!"

The white warrior rolled his blue eyes and waited. Firestar soon bounded up onto Highledge and called a Clan meeting. Once his Clan had gathered below him, the leader spoke, "One of our elders, Longtail, has left camp."

This was followed by a lot of gasps. Phrases similar to "He is blind, though!" and "He can't survive!" were heard. Jaypaw was seen mumbling bitterly to himself.

Firestar continued, "I will send a search party patrol. It will be led by Cloudtail, as he is the best tracker. You can take Berrynose, Brightheart, and Poppypaw."

Cloudtail nodded, trying his best to stop fidgeting with excitement.

The ThunderClan leader finished the meeting. "There is no need for panic. Longtail will soon be found." Firestar leapt off of Highledge.

As the other cats were dispersing, Cloudtail's patrol was coming together. Once all of the patrol had gathered, the white agent led them out of camp. Wordlessly, Cloudtail sniffed occasionally for show. Longtail's scent soon led the patrol towards ShadowClan.

"Hey, Cloudtail!" Poppypaw mewed.

"Yes?" The white agent mewed, but didn't turn to show the cats that he was apparently still trying to make sure of the scents.

"Looks like Longtail has headed towards ShadowClan."

 _Obviously! A kittypet would have known that!_ Cloudtail failed to see the irony in his thoughts and said sarcastically, "Very observant."

Poppypaw, however, failed to sense any sarcasm in his voice and took the senior warrior's words as a praise. By now, the patrol was really close to the stream that acted as a natural border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. When they reached it, Cloudtail scented the air yet again. The fluffy agent also happened to look into the clear water of the stream and saw a light tabby cat gripping the stream floor. The movement of the stream made Longtail look like he was wiggling and Cloudtail held back a laugh. Suddenly realizing that his blind agent friend would need air, Cloudtail turned to his patrol with a scared look in his blue eyes.

"Longtail has fallen into the river! Berrynose, take Poppypaw and report to Firestar! Brightheart! You should go look down stream to see if you can find him!"

Everyone ran to where they were ordered to go. _Whew. That was quicker than what I expected._ Cloudtail looked back into the water and almost chocked with shock when he saw that Longtail was nowhere to be seen. The fluffy warrior let his ears and tail droop as he realized Longtail was probably drowning somewhere along the stream.

"Hey, Cloudtail." A fierce whisper sounded behind him.

The fluffy warrior jumped, turned around, and cried happily when he saw his agent friend was still alive. "You are alive! Thank goodness! I thought you were going to die! And I thought Firestar was going to _kill_ me!"

"Shut up!" Longtail hissed. "You forget, we are on a mission."

Cloudtail nodded, eyes still watery with relief. "Right. Bite my tail and I'll guide you into ShadowClan."

Longtail clamped his jaws over Cloudtail's fluffy tail and they swam across the stream. When they reached the other side, Cloudtail rolled in the muddy bank to disguise his scent and hide his conspicuous fur. After helping Longtail do the same, the fluffy agent continued to lead Longtail further into ShadowClan territory keeping close to the abundant undergrowth. The pine needles under paw were annoyingly unfamiliar and prickly. Both agents were completely alert as they continued on their way to complete their first mission.

 **Thanks for reading. :D Please review! ...Did anyone notice Cloudtail didn't eat yet? XD**


	5. Into ShadowClan

**Hello! I am still alive, people! Sorry! How long has it been? *checks calendar and then gulps* Oops! :( Sorry! Like I said in the previous chapter, please bear with me! I WILL to get the next chapter in much sooner to make it up to all of you readers (despite the fact that school is coming up quickly)! :P Okay CHAPTER 5! :O**

Cat Intelligence Agency (C.I.A.)

~Chapter 5- Into ShadowClan~

"I need food."

The two agents had just walked a few tail lengths more into ShadowClan when the cat leading the way halted and piped up.

"I need food. Let's take a break for food, okay?"

Spitting out the first agent's tail out of his mouth, the second and blind agent hissed, although quietly, "Look. We are here on a _secret_ mission. That means we have to be quiet."

The other agent rolled his blue eyes. "Yes, mother!"

The blind cat gave vent to a warning hiss and silently continued, "Also, I can't exactly reply to all your comments with your disgusting tail in my mouth."

" _Disgusting_ tail!?"

"Shh!" The blind agent hissed quietly again for his colleague to shut up.

The white agent continued fiercely, but more quietly. "Listen, Longtail. Have you _seen_ my tail?"

Longtail snorted. " _No._ "

The younger cat carried on, "Well, it is the most fluffiest thing in the world! They don't call me Cloudtail for nothing. StarClan has blessed me with a fluffy tail and-"

"Shh!" Longtail said yet again as he slapped his tail on Cloudtail's mouth.

Cloudtail pricked his ears and heard the sound of loudening pawsteps and some meows about ThunderClan scent. In increasing panic, the fluffy agent then realized that the mud that had disguised their scent earlier had dried off.

Longtail padded up to his panicking agent friend and whispered, "I have a plan."

And so, the two secret agents began quietly discussing it as the ShadowClan cats came closer and closer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ratscar said in his gruff mew, "It's ThunderClan alright." The patrol continued jogging towards the foreign smell as they talked.

The scarred tom's apprentice, Shrewpaw, squeaked excitedly, "Ha! I can't wait to claw their fur out! And shred their ears! And make them run back to their mommies, crying!" The young apprentice unsheathed his claws.

The third cat, Ivytail, purred with amusement.

Toadfoot contributed to the conversation. "Poor ThunderClan. If you really think of it, only since that kittypet, Firestar, arrived in their camp did they turn into KittyClan.

Ivytail giggled. While the other two toms nodded with amused smiles.

Soon, the leading cat, Ratscar, signaled with his tail for his patrol to slow down. The smell of the alien ThunderClan cats was suffocating; they were a mouse tail's length away. Then, Ratscar gave the signal and the ShadowClanners jumped out of the undergrowth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A tortoiseshell she-cat had Cloudtail pinned down. The fluffy agent looked at Longtail was pinned down by an apprentice, who had a very violent look in his eyes.

Then, a brown tom with a nasty scar on his back, stepped forward and snarled, "What are you two doing on _our_ territory?"

"Ya! What Ratscar said!" yelled the apprentice into Longtail's face. The blind elder flinched.

Cloudtail, in the meantime, was trying to knock Ivytail off of him. The ShadowClan warrior laughed at Cloudtail's attempt, much to the white agent's annoyance. _It doesn't help that I didn't eat._

A dark tom, who Cloudtail recognized as Toadfoot, snickered, "You weaklings should go back to KittyClan and eat your kittypet food! You can't defend yourselves here."

Although what Toadfoot said wasn't that funny, Ivytail giggled and nodded in agreement. Taking the opportunity, Cloudtail kicked Ivytail with his hind leg, causing the ShadowClan cat to skid across the dead pine needles that covered the forest floor. Cloudtail quickly flipped back up to a defensive position and yowled, "Don't attack! I can explain!"

Ratscar smirked, "Then, please do."

The white ThunderClanner gestured towards Longtail with his tail, clearly asking for his friend to be released. Ratscar's smile widened and he shook his head. "Last time I checked, four warriors outmatch two kittypets." Ivytail laughed, again.

Ignoring that remark, the white warrior shifted his paws doubtfully as he said something similar to what his "smarter" friend had told him to say. "Well, you see… our elder… ThunderClan's elder… he is blind… but I guess you guessed that… because you know his eyes are all… okay, never mind… he is sorta kinda escaping… Not that ThunderClan is bad! I mean sure Firestar is sorta mean but everything else is fun! Oh, except for Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Daisy, Berrynose, Mousefur… sometimes Ferncloud…"

At this point, Ratscar was zoning out while Longtail was still pinned down by a not-too-friendly apprentice. Finally, an annoyed Toadfoot spoke.

"Just get to the point!"

The ongoing rambling finally and thankfully came to an end as fluffy Cloudtail snapped back into the present and mewed, "Longtail, over there, is blind and crazy. I have tracked him here and am trying to take him back to camp."

Suddenly, Longtail knocked Shrewpaw off and yowled, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVEEEEE!" And with that, the blind agent ran blindly further into ShadowClan territory.

"Wait, Longtail! Wait! What are you doing?!" Cloudtail called, almost wailed, after his colleague. The white tom ran after his Clanmate, fluffy tail streaming behind him.

"Stupid ThunderClan!" roared Ratscar as he charged with his Clanmates to catch the trespassers.

Back in ThunderClan's fluffy cat's mind, Cloudtail was panicking (again). _This wasn't part of the plan! What was Longtail thinking?! Darn it, Firestar is_ definitely _going to kill me._

Cloudtail eventually caught up with his agent friend and bit down on the striped cat's tail, causing the elder to yelp in surprise and pain. Just after that, the ShadowClan patrol reached the two trespassers.

"You are both coming with us." Ratscar stepped forward and bared his teeth.

Longtail nodded and Cloudtail played along. Ratscar led the two agents, while Shrewpaw took the left, Toadfoot took the right, and Ivytail padded up behind the ThunderClanners. Cloudtail walked along without a mew, which was quite surprising, as he focused on the unfamiliar pine needles on the ground. _They look like thick whiskers._ As he continued making strange and useless comparisons with all the different things around him, a strong scent of many cats crept into his nose. _We are getting close to their camp._ Suddenly, Ratscar took a turn and head towards a tangle of brambles and low-hanging branches. Cloudtail had hardly noticed the thorn tunnel among the prickly mess of foliage. As the cats slipped through the tunnel, the cats found themselves in a large pit. Cloudtail looked up and saw a canopy of countless pine branches that formed a protective roof. _We have to find out their weaknesses._ Just as the white warrior was about to continue scanning the camp, Toadfoot prodded him with a dark brown paw.

"Get a move on, kittypet."

As the ThunderClan cats walked through the camp, most of the ShadowClanners crept out of their dens to watch in confusion. Cloudtail strained his ears to hear their whispers.

"ThunderClan. Always thinking they can do whatever they want."

"Stupid Firestar. He thinks he owns the lake!"

Cloudtail looked around grimly, until he spotted a familiar tortoiseshell. "Hi! Tawnypelt! Hi! Do you remember me?! I am _best_ friends with your brother! We are like the bestest besties ever!" Cloudtail mewed in a high pitched voice as he looked at the former ThunderClan she-cat for some sign of acknowledgment as he walked. Tawnypelt, instead of giving a friendly wave, pulled her kits protectively towards her with tail. Cloudtail looked away and shrugged. Finally, the patrol reached Blackstar's den.

Ratscar meowed, "Blackstar. We have found trespassers on our territory."

For a while no reply came from the bramble thicket den. Then, a very grumpy Blackstar stomped out quickly and glared at Cloudtail with unblinking amber eyes. It was so quick and so sudden and so scary that the poor fluffy tom shrieked. Blackstar sat back with a thump and looked at Ratscar sternly.

"Why did you bring them here?"

"Er… because they trespassed." Ratscar shifted his gaze around uncertainly.

"I see. And did they give a reason for trespassing?"

Ratscar nodded and explained how blind Longtail was apparently crazy and ran into ShadowClan and how Cloudtail was apparently sent to get him.

Blackstar nodded. "What day is it?"

Ratscar gulped. "What do you mean?"

Blackstar didn't look to happy after that response. "What do I mean? What do I mean?! WHAT DO I MEAN?!"

Ratscar's flattened his ears as Shrewpaw ran away to his mommy, Toadfoot stood still and Ivytail giggled nervously.

His furious gaze turning to each ShadowClanner before him, Blackstar waited for someone to speak. When no one did, the white and black tom exploded. "IT IS MY _BIRTHDAY_! HOW COULD YOU ALL _NOT_ REMEMBER?! I AM _DEEPLY_ HURT!"

Afraid of going deaf, Cloudtail leaned away from the psycho Blackstar. _What in the world is a birthday?! Thank goodness he isn't our leader!_

The ShadowClan leader turned to the two ThunderClan cats. "I BET _THEY_ REMEMBER THEIR LEADER'S BIRTHDAY! RIGHT?"

Cloudtail stammered, "Y-yes!"

"EXACTLY! THEY MIGHT BE A HORRIBLE, OBNOXIOUS, ARROGANT, WEAK CLAN OF KITTYPETS AND LONERS, BUT THEY STILL MAKE SURE THAT THEIR LEADER KNOWS THAT HIS CLAN _CARES!_ " Blackstar started crying. "I wish my Clan cared!" He turned back to the patrol. "Let them go back to their Clan." Blackstar whimpered as he reentered his den.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Well, that was surprisingly easy_ , thought a tired and hungry Cloudtail as the cats padded back to towards ThunderClan. Nothing was said between the cats except for Longtail's random mumblings. _Probably still trying to keep up the crazy act._ When the cats reached the border, Ratscar nodded.

"You may go." His mew sounded quite deflated. Cloudtail noticed that even Ivytail seemed down.

 _Oh well, not my problem._ Cloudtail shrugged and leapt over the scent markers onto their territory. The ShadowClan warriors nudged Longtail roughly back onto his territory. The patrol stayed at the border until Longtail and Cloudtail walked out of their sight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in ThunderClan camp, Cloudtail entered with Longtail biting his tail. Seeing Longtail, cats gathered around happily, relieved that their elder was safe and sound. Hungry Cloudtail was also quite relieved that he was back in his familiar camp. Hollypaw bounded up to the white senior warrior.

"So you found him!"

 _No, I didn't the cat behind me is an illusion._ Realizing that his tiredness was making him grumpy, Cloudtail instead mewed, "Yup!"

Sandstorm came up next to her granddaughter. "Thank, StarClan, he is okay!" The she-cat looked around questioningly. "Why isn't Brightheart with you?"

 _Oh, yeah…_ Cloudtail quickly mewed, "I will explain later. First, Longtail needs to rest. Oh, and please tell Leafpool to check him." With that, Cloudtail forced his way through the crowd into the elder's den, where he was greeted by Mousefur, who was trying to cover up her relief with rudeness.

"Oh, good you're back," the dusty brown she-cat rasped, "All the ticks were piling up on me, since I was the only victim left. Too bad I will have to deal with your loud snoring again, though."

Longtail sat down in his nest and rolled his eyes before curling up and slipping into slumber. Cloudtail turned out of the den and was greeted by almost every cat in ThunderClan, including Brightheart.

His mate was the first to yowl. "Hey, Cloudtail! Why didn't you tell us you found him?! I was worrying my tail off!"

This was followed by many, many more. "Hey, Cloudtail! How did you find him?"

"Hey, Cloudtail! Is he hurt?!"

"I thought he drowned, for sure!"

"Cloudtail, dear! I am so glad that you are okay!"

"Shut up, Daisy!" Brightheart was heard again.

"Hey, Cloudtail! Can he breathe?"

"Thank, StarClan! He could have died!"

"Hey, did you have to swim? Hey, was the water cold?"

"Hey, Cloudtail! Why did he run away?"

"After Poppypaw and Berrynose told us what happened-"

Tired Cloudtail detonated. "ENOUGH!" The cats fell silent, shocked. "I will inform the Clan of what has happened later! Right now, I have to report to our leader!" Tail swishing, Cloudtail walked away from the mob and disappeared into Firestar's den. Leafpool departed from the crowd and went into the elder's den.

As soon as the agent's fluffy tail disappeared, the cats started murmuring.

"Huh. Sure takes after his uncle, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. They are always yelling!"

Sandstorm huffed. "Know you know how it must be like for me every day." The she-cats with mates grew sorry for the light ginger she-cat and tried to comfort her.

Ferncloud meowed sweetly, "Well, all our mates have something annoying about them." The toms stayed quiet and listened carefully, ready to counter anything said against them, while the apprentices were interested to see how this would turn out. "Take Dustpelt, for example, he always chews with his mouth open."

The toms snickered at the brown tabby. Dustpelt couldn't think of anything to say as his proud posture turned into a slouch, clearly embarrassed. Sorreltail then spoke. "Even Brackenfur, although he seems like the perfect tom, he is _way_ too nice. When my kits were still kits, he would let them get away with anything! I was the one scolding the kits all the time and he was too afraid they won't like him!"

Brackenfur defended himself, "Well, maybe you are just jealous that they like _me_ more!"

Sorreltail looked at Brackenfur angrily. Brackenfur turned away and murmured, "She-cats!" Most of the toms heard and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw meowed, "Hey! Look, Cloudtail and Firestar are up on Highledge!" All the cats ran to seat themselves under the ledge.

Firestar summoned the rest of the Clan into the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Leafpool, the elders, Daisy, Millie, and Jaypaw came out of their dens for the meeting. "Longtail has safely returned to ThunderClan!" The cats looked at Longtail and cheered half-heartedly since there were still many questions that were unanswered. Firestar continued with his announcement, "I will now allow Cloudtail to explain what has happened." Firestar stepped aside for his nephew. Brambleclaw looked _really_ grumpy.

"Longtail's scent was leading us to the ShadowClan border." Cloudtail's mew sounded like a kit's squeak. The white agent coughed and continued in an actual mew. "When we reached the river, I feared the worst. I happened to look down into the water and I saw a tuft of light fur snagged by a sharp rock in the river bed. That is when I sent Berrynose and Poppypaw to tell Firestar that Longtail was drowning in the river."

Thornclaw meowed gruffly from below. "Why didn't Firestar send anyone to help, is what I have to ask!" Many cats were nodding and murmuring in agreement.

The leader answered, "I was confident that Cloudtail and Brightheart would find them or Longtail had probably already died."

Longtail mumbled, "Gee, thanks." The rest of the cats were apparently okay with Firestar's answer, so Cloudtail continued his story.

"After that I sniffed again, just to be sure, then I realized that Longtail had went into ShadowClan territory and his scent was fresh. I figured he couldn't have gone far, so I went after him. I didn't want my mate getting hurt so I didn't tell Brightheart to come along. Then, I found Longtail but a patrol came along, but we were able to come back without any trouble; Blackstar forgives us."

At first, the Clan didn't know what to think. Then, Firestar closed the meeting, "So, as you all heard, Longtail is safe, and we haven't caused any trouble in other Clans." The flame-colored tom then led his nephew into his den again. After that one sentence was said, the cats realized that everything was as it was; Longtail is back, and no trouble with other Clans. So, the cats went off to attend to their duties.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In Firestar's den, Cloudtail was explaining the intense hate ShadowClan had for ThunderClan.

"And then Blackstar called us horrible, obnoxious, arrogant, and weak!"

The ThunderClan leader snorted angrily. "KittyClan! How _dare_ them!? That insult could easily be a reason for war! Speaking of war, any weaknesses?"

The fluffy agent nodded vigorously. "Blackstar is really strange. He is really sensitive about how much his Clan cares for him."

"No, that can't be right. Have you seen him at Gatherings? He says what is on his mind. He doesn't seem like the type who would care about what others thought of him."

Cloudtail's belly gurgled impatiently. _Don't worry, belly! Food is on its way!_ "Firestar, with all due respect, you weren't there. And I am _telling_ you that Blackstar really wants his Clan to care about him. He was yowling at the top of his lungs that he wished his Clan cared. He seemed like a crazy, old psycho!" _Like you!_

Firestar nodded. "Very well." The fluffy agent's belly complained again. The leader looked at his nephew with disapproval, and with some worry, although the orange tom would never ever admit it. "What, are you trying to starve yourself to death? Go eat!" The white warrior got up, thinking sarcastically, _well,_ that's _an idea!_

As Cloudtail left, the dark ginger tom laid down, deep in thought with green gaze still fixed on the empty entrance. _So, he_ didn't _ruin everything. Good._ He watched the daylight slowly fade into the orange glow of sunset. _Finally. It was a long day._ He yawned widely as Sandstorm padded softly into the den. The she-cat settled down next to her mate and licked his ear.

"It is nice to see that you're finally quiet." She mewed. Firestar nodded. "It was a busy day. First, you almost kill your nephew and then Longtail goes missing." Another nod from the leader. Sandstorm sighed. "Have you thought about the Gathering?" Firestar looked up at his mate. She rolled her eyes. "It is tomorrow. A kit could tell you that."

Firestar nodded. "I know, but I still have tomorrow till sundown."

Sandstorm flicked his ear. "Just reminding you." She got up. "Well, good night."

When his mate left, Firestar rested his chin on his forepaws and thought, _The Gathering. How perfect._

 **I have a feeling this is losing its funny! D: Tell me if this chapter made you laugh in the reviews! I will appreciate it! And sorry again for a late update! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Gathering Cats

**Umm... so don't you think it is just awesome how authors break their promises?... I AM SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! :( Excuse: School loves giving homework, assignment after assignment... Well... Thank you all you reviewers, it means a lot! :) So, the Gathering is coming up! :D And now… Rainstream is going to type up the story on her magical keyboard! :O *there is a silence and crickets chirp in background* …YAY FOR ME! Also, special thanks to** **Russell Scottie** **for telling me a way for Longtail to be able to attend the Gathering! *huge applause and many cheers* :D Now for the story!**

Cat Intelligence Agency (C.I.A.)

~Chapter 6- Gathering Cats~

Cloudtail had finally eaten. The fluffy warrior ate one vole and a mouse in very little time. Brightheart had watched wide eyed as her mate gulped huge pieces without chewing. She hadn't said anything though, not wanting to disturb the tired warrior.

It was now nearing night and most of the Clan had already curled up in their nests. Cloudtail nosed the fresh kill pile again and then decided he would get fat if he had another piece of prey. _No matter how awesomely juicy and tasty that mouse looks…_ He settled down next to his mate, food still the only thing that occupied his mind. Brightheart mewed just as Cloudtail was about to fall asleep.

"Hey, Cloudtail?" The white warrior pricked his ears. Her mew was neutral.

The fluffy agent sat up and stifled a yawn. "Yes?"

"What really happened today? I mean there are just too many things that don't add up."

Cloudtail shifted as if to get more comfortable. "Are you saying you don't trust me?" Brightheart looked sharply at her mate, slightly alarmed but she didn't reply. The white warrior looked directly into her one blue eye. _I would never lie to you._ He wanted to say it, but he couldn't. Instead he mewed, "Everything is alright. Don't worry."

Brightheart cocked her head to the side, hesitated and then nodded. "Okay. Good night, Cloudtail." She closed her eye as she tried to sleep.

 _Whew. Thank goodness!_ The white agent's mouth stretched into an enormous yawn. He curled up next to his mate again and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey! Cloudtail! Ya! You! Hey! Dawn patrol is waiting on you!" A dark brown paw prodded a fluffy white cat sharply. The white tom finally opened his eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cloudtail shrieked like a kit in a badger's jaw. A few seconds passed before the warrior was able to recognize the cat before him. "Holy hedgehog! It is only you, Brambleclaw. What a sudden, hideous sight to wake up to! I think I am scarred for life!" Cloudtail shuddered.

A she-cat's giggle was heard and the two toms swished around to see Squirrelflight laughing at Brambleclaw _with Ashfur._ A stab of pity hit Cloudtail as he saw his deputy's hurt expression. _Poor, hideous Brambleclaw._ The white agent then mentally lectured himself, _Well, serves him right! He woke you up for a dawn patrol! The dawn patrol! THE DAWN PATROL! DAWN! EARLY! NO SLEEP!_ Cloudtail stopped his crazy thinking when he saw Brambleclaw shed a tear. The agent tried to hold it back...

"Bwahahahahahahaha! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst into an extremely loud fit of maniacal laughter. Brambleclaw was growing hot with embarrassment. All the cats in the warriors den stared at the crazed white warrior, surprisingly none of them asking him to shut up.

Squirrelflight and Ashfur joined the fluffy tom as they understood what had happened. Soon, the laughing was put to a halt by a high pitched shriek. Everyone turned to see Spiderleg.

"I-it's a... It's a..." The black and brown tom was trembling.

"It is a what?!" Brightheart called impatiently. Sandstorm came up beside her.

"I-it's a... a..."

"What?!" Dustpelt's angry mew came.

And then, everyone saw it. A fuzzy something on top of Spiderleg's head, slowly creeping towards his amber eye.

"SPIDER!" Almost every cat said together, all cats dashing to the opposite end of the den, except for Spiderleg. Of course everyone knew of Spiderleg's fear of spiders, it just sort of became a tradition to see what would happen everytime he encountered one. The big, hairy arachnid was really close to the young warrior's eye. Spiderleg was shaking and then he suddenly started to run about crazily.

"Ferncloud! Mom! Help! I don't want to die! Help!" Spiderleg wailed his way out of the den.

All the cats stared after the terrified, retreating Spiderleg before they slowly dispersed. Some cats complaining that "it wasn't that funny this time". Sandstorm killed the spider that fell off of Spiderleg. As soon as the party was over, Brambleclaw coughed loudly and then mewed gruffly, "Cloudtail! Dustpelt! Dawn patrol!"

A cruel smile twisted Cloudtail's face as he reached Brambleclaw before Dustpelt could. "I will tell everyone about you crying today! Exaggeration guaranteed!"

Brambleclaw hissed angrily and then waved his tail to dismiss the white tom from the patrol. _Yes! I am the best!_ _I can't believe that worked! Ha!_ Cloudtail skipped over to the fresh kill pile, which only had 5 pieces of prey to choose from. _What the... Lazy cats!_ Of course, the agent failed to see the irony of his thoughts and picked a plump, fat-covered mouse. _It looks so tasty!_ Then Brightheart stepped out of the den and walked over.

"Hey, Cloudtail." She said sweetly. _Too_ sweetly.

 _Something is fishy._ Cloudtail mentally shrugged that thought away and focused on the prey in front of him. _This mouse looks deliciously delicious._ Realizing he hadn't replied, he quickly mewed, "Hello, Brightheart! Care to share?" _What! Did I just say that?! What!? No, I was kidding! Please say no!_ Brightheart nodded and took a bite.

"Hmm. This is really good." She took another bite. "Yup! This is amazing!"

 _I thought I said_ share _not_ take _! Stop eating it!_ "Umm. Can I have a bite?"

Brightheart blinked her one eye. "Oh. That's right." She passed the mouse over to him. "You can have the rest. Sorry about that." She smiled.

Cloudtail looked at the mouse. All the tasty parts were already eaten. He looked up at Brightheart. _Meanie!_ He ate the leftovers anyway.

Suddenly, the ginger-patched warrior gasped, "Oh my StarClan!"

Cloudtail tilted his head curiously. _NOW WHAT?_ She continued quietly, "We just broke the warrior code! The others had to eat first! Let's go hunting to make it up!"

"But I just blackmailed Brambleclaw!" Cloudtail whined. Brightheart blinked. _Stupid toms._

"Just come. It will take a few minutes." She said as she exited camp. Reluctantly, Cloudtail followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Longtail was lying down in a patch of sunlight with Mousefur. He smelled the air to check which cats were still in camp and realized Brightheart and Cloudtail had recently left. Longtail yawned. Yesterday was a strange day. Every cat was thinking Longtail had been helpless out on his own. Every cat was thinking Cloudtail was the brave one. The light-colored agent sighed. If only there was a way he could be seen as a warrior again. Not as a helpless, blind elder. _That stupid rabbit!_ The light tabby lashed his tail angrily, accidentally disturbing Mousefur.

"Ya lazy cat!" She rasped grumpily. "Keep ya self to ya self! Can't I ever find a decent place to rest! Stop being a nuisance! Go get some sleep, so that I can, too!"

Ignoring his denmate, Longtail got up and stretched. He carefully walked over to the leader's den, and climbed up the boulders. He heard cats gasping in the clearing and some calling for him to get down. He ignored them. _I am not helpless._ When he reached the top he asked for permission to enter and was accepted into Firestar's den.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello, Longtail."

The blind agent dipped his head respectfully. "Greetings, Firestar." He sniffed his way to a moss cushion and sat on it.

"So, what brings you here?"

Longtail paused and mewed after a couple of seconds, "The mission. When should we continue?"

Firestar nodded slowly. "I have been thinking. The Gathering is today. I was planning to bring you and Cloudtail. After all, the elders used to go the Gatherings in the old forest, so why not here?"

 _A Gathering? It has been a while._ "I think it is a perfect plan."

"Why, thank you so much!" Firestar smiled, although it turned out to look a bit creepy, which didn't matter since Longtail couldn't see it anyway. His smile faded soon, however. "Would you know what all the yelling a few minutes ago was about?"

"Well, I heard Cloudtail laughing insanely and then it was quiet for a bit before the warriors started meowing loudly about a spider or something."

"I see." The flame-colored leader meowed, making a mental reminder to question his nephew later. "Also, Brambleclaw was acting strange today."

The light tabby agent shrugged. "I don't know anything about that."

"Alright. Anything else that concerns you?"

Longtail shook his head. "No, thank you."

Firestar ushered Longtail out of his den. As he watched the blind tabby leave, he felt very proud. _I have made an agency! And a good one at that!_ He smiled and reentered his den.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Silverpelt slowly became visible as the sky started to darken into evening. Cloudtail observed the outside world through the leader's den's entrance as Longtail and Firestar discussed the details of the mission. _How long is this going to take?!_ The fluffy warrior turned back to the others. _Seriously?! What is the big deal? We go and talk and listen and come back and eat and that is it!_ The white agent yawned noisily, making a terrifying mistake. His fiery uncle turned sharply to face his careless nephew.

"Cloudtail! Were you even listening?" Firestar looked really angry.

The white agent was feeling lucky so he mewed, "Why the heck should I listen to you? You are just a lazy, fat kittypet!" Again, Cloudtail failed to see the irony in his words. He stopped and gulped as Firestar stomped over, a deathly look in his eyes. "I mean. You are amazing! You are brighter than the sun! And -"

He was cut short as his uncle grabbed him by the ear with a paw and flung him down into the clearing. As he slammed against the ground, Cloudtail gasped as all the air gushed out of him. Apparently, Cloudtail _was_ indeed lucky today as he was still alive. He spluttered as he stood up. Before he could take a proper breath, a very angry orange cat charged towards him. The white agent tried to run, but his awesome fluffy tail got tangled with his paws. The fluffy agent fell and pretended to be dead. He hardly breathed. _Maybe. Just maybe, he won't notice. Whew._ His nosed twitched as a beautiful aroma reached his nostrils. _Food!... I will get some more later._ Then he heard those dreadful footsteps of his leader. _I am dead. La la la._ _Nothing suspicious. La la la._ A whole crowd of cats had gathered around the really still warrior, before Firestar had reached him, however.

The cat's parted as their leader stared at the white warrior for a minute, knowing in a second Cloudtail was pretending. _StarClan! Why did you have to give me_ this _nephew!_ Firestar spotted Brambleclaw among the quiet crowd and said loudly, "Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Jaypaw, Ashfur, Lionpaw, Squirrelflight, Foxpaw, Cloudtail, and Longtail are coming with me to the Gathering." Firestar then simply reentered his den, not caring to elaborate as to why a elder was coming along.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why da heck! Why are ya going and I am not? Huh?" A frustrated Mousefur wheezed.

"Firestar is probably worried about you is all." Longtail replied calmly.

Mousefur's nose twitched. "Ha! I ain't that old! At least I can see!" She spat angrily. "Why ain't he worried about a blind cat going?!"

Longtail gave a short angry hiss before stomping out of the elder's den. Ever since Firestar had announced the cats chosen for the Gathering, everyone was murmuring about him. _What was the big deal? Elders used to go to Gatherings all the time!_ Longtail shrugged. _Oh, well._

As soon as he padded out, he was greeted by a fluffy cat. _Great. I really can't handle his stupidity right now._ "Hey, Cloudtail."

"Again with that phrase!" Longtail could imagine the warrior's irritated expression. "Why does everyone keep saying that!?"

The light tabby shrugged. "How the heck should I know?"

The blind agent felt his colleague's gaze upon him. "How the heck should _I_ know how the heck you were supposed to know?"

 _Is he serious?_ Annoyed, Longtail hissed, "Did you have something you wanted to say?"

The white tom's voice didn't come for awhile. Then he mewed, "Oh, yea! The cats for the Gathering are sorta gathering up! Ha ha! Pun!" Cloudtail continued to laugh at his extremely lame joke (if that even counts as a joke).

Longtail was thoroughly disgusted with Cloudtail now. _How in the name of StarClan is that funny?!_ The blind agent walked passed the laughing agent and sniffed his way to the group of cats who were going to the Gathering. He sat slightly away from the other cats when he reached them. He started licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. _I wonder how the Gathering's here are like. I must not forget the only reason I am going is for the mission, though. I wonder if getting info-_

"Murderer! Murderer! Dustpelt, you darn murderer!" Longtail jumped slightly at the sudden explosive mew.

"I am not murdering you! For StarClan's sake!" Dustpelt's gruff mew sounded defensive. Longtail pricked his ears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Someone help! Dustpelt is trying to kill me!_ "Gah! I am bleeding! Ah! I am dying! No! Goodbye, cruel world!"

"That is just a little nosebleed! You are not going to die." Dustpelt mewed angrily. Many cats came over to watch the show. Leafpool, seeing blood, went to get cobwebs from her den.

"A little nosebleed! Are you blind?!" Longtail and Jaypaw snorted. "I am losing massive amounts of blood as we speak!" Leafpool rushed towards Cloudtail , at that moment and covered his nose with cobwebs. "Gee, thanks a gazillion, Leafpool! Now I can't breathe out of my nose!"

"Did you want to die instead?" Leafpool asked kindly.

"Err... no."

Leafpool nodded. Firestar finally came out of his den. The medicine cat saw him and walked up to him to whisper something in his ear. Her tail gesturing towards Cloudtail.

"What do you mean 'he can't come to the Gathering'?" Firestar's shocked mew was heard.

"It means just that. He can't go to the Gathering." Leafpool replied calmly. " It is no big deal, Firestar. He can go to the next one."

Cloudtail mewed loudly,"NO! I am okay! I can go!"

Firestar yelled, "ENOUGH!" That shout-out always seemed to take care of everything. "Cloudtail is coming to the Gathering. He isn't badly injured! He really deserves to come! Leafpool, I know you are a medicine cat but I think it would be okay for Cloudtail to come along." Firestar jogged to the waiting cats. "ThunderClan, let's roll!"

Cloudtail tilted his head. _Let's roll? How are we supposed to roll?_ Cloudtail blinked and started doing front rolls. Leafpool was behind him, "What in the name of StarClan are you doing?!"

"I am rolling...?" Cloudtail mewed. He stopped rolling to look at the medicine cat.

"Just walk," she sighed.

"Oh." Cloudtail turned and walked with his Clanmates.

 **There! :) I am really sorry for not updating sooner! :( I can't promise to update quicker next time. I never knew homework would get so annoying! :( Well, anyways, review! Share your honest opinions! Am I getting Longtail's character okay? :D Thank you for reading! And thanks for the support! Again,** **Russell Scottie** **is the one who told me how Longtail could attend the Gathering. :)**


	7. Gathering Gossips

**Hi! The chapter with the Gathering is finally here! :D Sorry for the wait! (Don't expect next chapter to be finished soon)… Well, here is chapter 7! :)**

Cat Intelligence Agency (C.I.A)

~Chapter 7- Gathering Gossips~

The island was alive with meows as Cloudtail waited for Longtail to cross the slippery log. Leafpool had crossed just after Cloudtail, and the fluffy agent was surprised to see her skip off towards the WindClan cats. Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw came after Leafpool. The apprentices were murmuring about powers or something. _Silly apprentices. Always imagining themselves to be all magical and cool._ Suddenly, Lionpaw broke away from his siblings and padded eagerly over to the WindClan cats. _Well, okay then._ The white tom shrugged. Soon enough, Longtail reached Cloudtail with the help of Squirrelflight.

"What does this island look like?" Longtail asked his fluffy colleague.

Cloudtail looked around for a few seconds. "Well, there are trees, and sand, and a ground, and water." He looked at Longtail. "So, yeah."

"Gee, thanks. I already figured that out." Longtail mumbled, but the white warrior didn't seem to hear him. Cloudtail was already padding away.

"Let's talk to the other Clan cats!" He mewed over his shoulder.

Longtail sniffed his way to Cloudtail, who was talking to Mistyfoot. "Hi! I am Cloudtail. You are Mistyfoot. Do you think ThunderClan is cool?"

Longtail slammed his paw into the white agent's face. "Don't listen to Cloudtail. He has bees in his brain at the moment. Sorry. Goodbye." Longtail turned to leave, but the RiverClan deputy mewed after them.

"Wait a minute! I thought elders didn't come to— whoa, what happened to your nose, Cloud─" The gray she-cat stopped abruptly as her leader strutted by, signaling with her spotted tail for the deputy to follow. Mistyfoot's ear twitched once before she followed.

Once the two she-cats had left, Longtail removed his paw from his fluffy agent friend's face. Cloudtail looked at Longtail with anger.

"By golly! What was that for!? Don't you know my nose is still hurting!?"

Longtail whispered, "I hardly think that any cat would insult our Clan in our face. We would probably get more information by eavesdropping on the other Clans… and besides you were making it much too obvious."

Cloudtail nodded and was about to mew something but was interrupted when a cat near them told them to hush up and listen. The two agents watched the leaders arguing on the leaders' branch.

Blackstar's mewed gruffly, "I am going to announce first!"

Firestar mewed angrily, "The fox dung you are! I am going to go first because without me you all would be dead! Ungrateful pieces of crowfood." The orange leader mumbled the last sentence to himself.

"Ha! Again, ThunderClan thinks they are so high and mighty!" Onestar laughed coldly. "I am clearly going first; I have a lot more sensible things to say than any of you old fools."

Leopardstar walked gracefully along the branch until she reached Onestar. "Who are you calling old? I look younger than all of you." She licked her paw and drew it over her ear carelessly as if this whole Gathering was not worth her time. Her tail swished from side to side. "In the end, we all know that the most beautiful she-cat in the world should be allowed to go first."

All the tom cat leaders backed away from the self-obsessed RiverClan leader. She always made the Gatherings a bit awkward for them. The cats below them listened intently, amused by the supposedly composed leaders' quarrel.

Firestar quickly mewed, "I am going first because I am the best!"

"Huh! And hedgehogs fly!" Blackstar growled. "I am going first! Then Onestar. Then Firestar. And lastly Leopardstar."

Maybe, just maybe, the argument could have ended there but the narcissistic spotted she-cat mewed simply, "Best for last." She smiled a wickedly bright smile.

"I meant I was going last!" Blackstar hissed.

Onestar mewed, "Good leaders don't accidentally say the opposite of they wanted to say, Blackstar. I am the best and I shall announce last."

The flame-colored leader of ThunderClan mewed confidently, "I am supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Leopardstar flicked her ear carelessly. "Honestly, Firestar, that word is exceedingly hippopotomonstrosesquipedalian."

Blackstar growled. He was not too good with vocabulary. "This is utter nonsense! We should get on with the Gathering."

Onestar meowed, "Blackstar, there is no need for floccinaucinihilipilification."

Blackstar scowled. "You all may be good with words, but I am good at fighting!"

Firestar chuckled. "Oh, so you mean you are not a sesquipedalian leader!"

Leopardstar smiled as Onestar snickered. Blackstar grew very angry and was embarrassed. "Let's just start with the Gathering! Firestar, Onestar, me, and then, Leopardstar."

The leaders nodded in agreement. Finally, they sat down on the branch. Firestar mewed loudly, "We have gathered here today to yet again listen to the news our foreign Clans have to share and silently judge them while they do so." Firestar paused. "Anyways, ThunderClan, as always, is doing well and we are very strong and do not ever expect to defeat us in battle." The orange tom smiled proudly before nodding at Onestar.

Cloudtail was no longer paying attention to the announcements. He felt very strange since he had to breathe out of his mouth instead of his nose because of the cobwebs. To make things even better, at least three winged insects were flying all around his face. Onestar's voice droned on in the background while the fluffy agent's paws flailed around as he tried to smack the annoying, stupid flies. Longtail, however seemed fully intent on what Onestar was saying and didn't seem to notice (or mind) his colleague's calamity.

The flies were not giving up. Cloudtail blew at them, tried to snap at them, tried everything he could to kill them, but the flies were too fast. Cloudtail was not one to give up so easily. He closed his eyes and flailed his paws around more wildly than before. His tail lashed crazily around in the air all part of his attempt to scare the bothersome critters off. Cloudtail was no longer on his paws. He was now rolling madly on the ground.

A lot of cats started turning towards Cloudtail, ignoring the ShadowClan leader announcements. Some cats were amused, while others were concerned, and some others just thought that the crazy white tom in front of them was stupid.

A few seconds later, Blackstar finished. The white leader looked down with an expression that started out happy and proud but melted into one of sadness and despair when he saw that no more than ten cats had been listening. He tried to hold back the tears. He could not let the others see his sensitivity, but this was too much for emotional Blackstar to handle.

He announced gloomily, "It appears that no cat cares much about me… even cats from MY OWN CLAN!"

The other leaders looked at each other, surprised by the ShadowClan leader's sensitivity. He looked down to see if more cats were listening. By now, all cats had gone over to see what was happening to Cloudtail.

Blackstar wanted to know who this attention-hog was. "Why does this always happen to me!? WHO IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN YOUR OWN LEADER, SHADOWCLANNERS?! It's not fair!"

The crowd of cats realized Blackstar was shouting and moved aside to reveal a white tom breakdancing on the ground. The agent had not realized that the flies had finally given up. More focused on the fact that he was ignored, Blackstar hardly glanced at the fluffy tom.

"WHY?! What have I done!? I DESERVE TO BE LOVED!" He spoke forcefully and ended up spitting on Leopardstar.

The spotted she-cat gasped in terror and shrieked, "MY FUR! Oh, my beautiful fur is _RUINED!_ " The RiverClan leader looked around frantically. "Mistyfoot! Mistyfoot! My fur! No, my pretty fur!" Leopardstar jumped off of the leaders' branch to get to Mistyfoot. She then called out again, "We need a medicine cat over here! MOTHWING!" Mothwing rushed over and Leopardstar continued to mourn, "Why did this happen to my beautiful pelt!?"

As the RiverClan leader continued to complain, Onestar saw this as an opportunity to blame the Clan he hated most, ThunderClan. "Ah, it seems that yet again ThunderClan has caused unnecessary trouble," he mewed, glanced at Firestar and continued, "Well, Firestar, I see you still cannot control your warriors. But then again, what could one expect from a _kittypet_?" He smiled smugly. The WindClanners below snickered at their leader's remark.

Firestar retorted in a deadly, calm voice, "Well, this _kittypet_ saved all of you a countless number of times. I do believe that calls for some gratitude, especially since I was probably the only cat supporting you, One _star_ , when you first became a _leader_. But then again, what could one expect from a _disgraceful, undeserving_ cat?"

Now all the leaders were talking loudly. Firestar and Onestar continued their argument, Leopardstar was panicking while Mothwing and Mistyfoot helped her make her fur perfect again, and Blackstar was crying on one side of the leaders' branch. One of the deputies decided it was time for the nonsense to stop. Russetfur meowed loudly.

"With all due respect, leaders of the Clans, I do believe that the Gathering has come to its end."

The leaders all grew quiet. Onestar and Firestar glared at each other, Leopardstar recovered from her panic now that her pelt was spotless, and Blackstar sniffled. Then, all the leaders went their separate ways, leading their cats back to their territories.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at ThunderClan camp, all the returning cats went to tell their friends and family about the Gathering. Cloudtail and Longtail, however, made their way to the leader's den to discuss what each Clans' possible weaknesses are. When they reached the entrance they heard an angry Sandstorm.

"Honestly, again?! What, I can't go to the Gathering because it's too dangerous? Huh?" She was whispering fiercely.

Firestar whispered back in more of an annoyed tone. "For StarClan's sake she-cat, stop pestering me! I have many things to worry about already without you complaining all the time."

Sandstorm gasped with angry disbelief. Clearly struggling to keep her voice down, she mewed, "Why, you lazy, fat _kittypet!_ How dare you talk to me like that!?" She paused. "I should've chose Dustpelt."

Longtail signaled silently to Cloudtail that they should leave, but the white agent decided that this was too entertaining. The fluffy tom turned and whispered very softly, "Let's see where this goes."

"You don't mean that," Firestar sounded sad.

Sandstorm just scoffed in reply.

"You're mean," Firestar mewed quietly.

" _I'm_ mean?! _You're_ the one who said _I_ was _annoying_ in the first place!"

Firestar whispered impatiently, "Well, I _didn't_ say that, and even if I did, that is no reason to say that you wish you had chosen another mate."

"I think you're just jealous." Sandstorm meowed softly but violently.

Firestar quietly snorted. "Jealous? Of _Dustpelt?_ "

"Yes. You're jealous of him."

"Well then… I suppose that would mean that _you're_ jealous of _Spottedleaf_."

"What?!"

"Well, she is so much nicer than you. And she was my _first_ love. You're stuck with second," Firestar hissed.

"W-Wh-You…" Sandstorm sounded like she was holding back tears, yet she was extremely angry.

Longtail quickly whispered to his colleague, "We should leave. This is none of our business."

Cloudtail responded with a flick of his tail and shushed his agent friend.

The two agents had not missed much of the argument. Sandstorm was still struggling for words in her state of angry disbelief and sadness.

"You-I-I… How dare you say that?!" She sobbed softly. "I-I thought you loved me…"

 _Wow, what drama!_ Cloudtail thought contentedly, _and to think that I would have missed_ this _if I had listened to Longtail._

"Well, I though _you_ loved _me_ , too!" The ThunderClan leader growled. "But... no… you love _Dustpelt_ so much more! You hated me the moment I became a part of the Clan! I bet you just decided to suddenly like me so that you could be related to the leader! _Spottedleaf_ would have never done that even if she could. You are ju─"

"Do you honestly believe that!?" Sandstorm cried.

Firestar sighed. "No… no, I don't. I am sorry."

"I am sorry, too."

 _Okay. The funny part's over._ Cloudtail faced his agent friend. "Let's go," he whispered.

The two agents climbed down the boulders into camp. Most of the cats had already gone to sleep or were in their dens still discussing the Gathering.

Cloudtail mewed, "Hey, how about we go discuss what we think are the Clans' weaknesses outside of camp? We could tell Firestar what we think later."

Longtail nodded. "What do we tell the guard?"

Cloudtail grinned. "Well, I was supposed to guard the entrance, but Firestar forgot to assign someone else to do that since I went to the Gathering."

The light tabby agent shrugged. "Well, okay."

The secret agents padded out of camp. A few pawsteps later, they sat down. Longtail spoke first.

"Well, we already know that Blackstar has emotional problems and wants to be loved by his Clan."

Cloudtail nodded. "Ya. And Leopardstar is all… well, she thinks she's so pretty."

"Yes. So if she felt she did not look absolutely perfect, she'd panic. While Onestar seems to really hate ThunderClan. I suppose that could somehow be used against him and his Clan."

"Ya, and Firestar thinks that he's always right," Cloudtail mewed.

Longtail considered his fluffy colleague's statement. "That's true to some extent, I suppose. But I don't think Firestar will be happy to hear about that."

"Okie. So, all is done." Cloudtail grew serious and asked the blind elder, "So, how is the whole C.I.A. thing?"

Longtail shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. It's something to do. How about you?"

The fluffy tom sighed. "Well, it was all fun at first… And I know it hasn't been that long since it was established… But I kinda miss spending time with Brightheart and being annoying to annoy cats and eating food…" Cloudtail paused. "Let's go back. I need to eat food."

Longtail snorted. "When do you not need food."

"What a ridiculous question. I _always_ need food." Cloudtail got up and was about to skip towards camp for food, but stopped abruptly and sniffed the air.

Longtail heard the fluffy tom's sniffing and checked for scents, too. Both agents turned towards the place where the strange scent was coming from. The agents readied themselves as they heard pawsteps approaching. The stranger stopped so that they were hidden in the bushes.

Longtail realized this and snarled, "Quit hiding. We know you're there!"

No response.

"I got this," Cloudtail whispered. The agent took a big breath and yowled, "Yo! How's it going?! You are a fat blob of fatness!"

"What the heck," Longtail meowed. "What are you even saying…"

The fluffy agent continued, "You are so ugly and…. Uhh… disgusting!"

"What are you even trying to do?" Longtail said quietly.

Cloudtail whispered, "I am trying to insult him so that he gets angry and comes out of the bush."

"Well, you're failing," Longtail hissed.

"One last try." Cloudtail then yelled, again, "Wow! You're such a coward! I bet you're a stupid, idiotic, mouse-brained piece of crowfood with a bit of fox-dung on top!"

Silence. The agents sniffed again. The cat was still there.

"Longtail, this cat is being scary," Cloudtail mewed.

The blind agent just shrugged before calling out to the stranger, "What do you want?"

The stranger finally stepped out of the bushes. The stranger was a white cat with black splotches and amber eyes. Cloudtail sniffed the air again.

"What? Why? Wait, what? Are you a tome or she-cat…?" Cloudtail was confused for a second but then understood. "Oh, so you were a kittypet! And your housefolk took you to the Cutter! Hahahahaha! Oh, that's so sad! Hahahaha…" The fluffy agent's laughter trailed off as he watched the black and white cat drag a black sack from the bushes. A familiar, tasty aroma reached his nostrils. "Is-Is that what I think it is? Could it be?"

The cat looked up. "It's kittypet food."

Cloudtail gasped. "I am so sorry I laughed! Can I please have some, please?" Without waiting for an answer, the fluffy tom buried his head into the sack that contained kittypet food and started eating.

Longtail stepped towards the cat. "Why are you here?"

"I must talk to your leader," the cat replied calmly.

"And you are?" The light tabby agent asked suspiciously.

The cat was quiet for a while, considering whether or not to answer the question. A few seconds later, the cat replied.

"I'm Smudge."

 **It's Smudge! =^._.^= Reviews are always appreciated! :D (Please review).**


	8. Scary Smudge

**Smudge is here! Why is he here? What will he do? Read this chapter and find out! :O**

Cat Intelligence Agency (C.I.A)

~Chapter 8- Scary Smudge~

Cloudtail stopped eating the kittypet food and took his head out of the sack. The cobweb that covered his nose earlier had gotten completely rubbed off now. _Smudge?_ Something about that name was familiar. The fluffy warrior turned to stare suspiciously at the white and black cat.

Smudge glanced at Cloudtail calmly. "Ah, so you are his nephew. Yes, I have heard much about you."

"Ew… what?! I am not Longtail's nephew… no offense, Longtail, but─"

"I think he meant Firestar, Cloudtail," sighed the blind agent.

Smudge's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Ah, so Firestar is his name now, is it?" He shook his head. "I always said that mouse brain's pelt was insanely bright."

Cloudtail hissed, "Longtail, get to camp and inform Firestar. I'll keep an eye on this annoying loner."

As Longtail darted towards camp, Cloudtail glared angrily at the strange cat, who was calmly observing his surroundings. Finally, Cloudtail remembered who this cat was, but since the appearance of this cat had delayed his plan to feast on at least half of the prey pile (even though he had eaten a lot of kittypet food), the white agent remained grumpy when he asked, "Did you live with Firestar when he was a kittypet?"

Smudge did not turn to answer his question. He simply said, "I am here to meet your leader. I am not here to answer your questions."

His fluffy tail lashing furiously, Cloudtail growled, "I could rip you to shreds right now, so show some respect!"

The amber-eyed cat chuckled. "If you say so."

"That's it! You wanna go?! Huh?! You wanna go!?" Cloudtail stood up angrily. Smudge looked at the warrior with a surprised look on his face. "Yup, that's right! I may be fat and maybe a little old, but I, I, I, I AM A GOOFY GOOBER!"

"OMG, I LIKE TOTES LOVE THAT SONG!" Smudge immediately started to breakdance and sing along.

Smudge did not realize that Cloudtail had stopped singing and was about to slam his paw onto Smudge's face, but before the fluffy agent could do so, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar blazing orange pelt of his uncle. So, the white agent sat down politely with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. He then nodded respectfully at his leader.

Firestar narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What did you do this time, Cloudtail?"

"I did nothing! What? Do I need a reason for my politeness?" Cloudtail mewed indignantly.

Longtail, who had come back with the orange leader, said reasonably, "With all due respect, Firestar, I think we should take care of this loner first."

Cloudtail nodded in agreement, "Ya, what kinda leader are you?"

Firestar resisted the urge to throw his nephew against a tree. He looked at Smudge, who had stopped breakdancing and singing the moment he heard Cloudtail talking to the leader. The orange tom stepped forward and sat down confidently and looked all leader-like. Cloudtail stood defensively incase Smudge decided to be violent, while Longtail strained his senses so that he was prepared to defend as well.

The ThunderClan leader spoke respectfully but with authority, "Greetings. It seems that you have crossed into our territory. Would you mind telling me why you are here and who you are?" Of course Longtail had already told him all of this, but it seemed to be the best way to start the conversation with the loner.

Smudge's eyes seemed to water a bit, although he was frowning furiously. Finding everyone's pain hilarious, Cloudtail struggled to hold back a laugh and ended up making a farting noise with his mouth. Then, panicked, he stuffed his tail into his mouth. Thankfully, no one noticed and Smudge spoke.

"Do you not remember me, _Rusty_?" He was really angry. His voice was shaking with rage.

Cloudtail gulped and Longtail became extra attentive.

Firestar purred, "How about I show you my camp?" Smudge seemed to settle down and the loner nodded. In truth, Firestar did remember him, but decided it was best to take him to camp where the currently emotionally unstable loner could easily be handled by all of Thunderclan.

And so, the four cats silently went back to camp.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they reached camp, they were greeted by most of ThunderClan. All of them meowing simultaneously, asking questions, murmuring to one another, or making statements. Firestar, Longtail, Cloudtail, and Smudge made their way through the crowd.

Cloudtail looked around gladly. _Home, sweet home._ Then, he saw a white and ginger she-cat. _Oh no, she is going to be angry._ The white agent avoided eye contact with his mate and continued following his leader. Suddenly, the orange tom signaled with his tail for the black and white loner to be guarded as he made his way up onto Highledge. Cloudtail continued to guard the loner along with other warriors, while Longtail padded into the crowd of cats to find somewhere to sit for the Clan meeting.

Firestar did not need to announce the Clan meeting since everyone was already seated below, waiting eagerly and anxiously for the news he had to give. The orange leader declared, "We have found this cat on our territory." Cats immediately started hissing and whispering fiercely to the closest cat about how Smudge should be punished. Firestar flicked his tail for silence and all the cats were hushed. "He shall stay in the elders' den for tonight. The elders will be allowed to sleep in the medicine cats' den or in the nursery, wherever there is room. Also, two warriors shall guard the elders' den." He looked around. "Brackenfur and Thornclaw shall guard the den. Berrynose and Birchfall shall guard the camp entrance. Every cat should sleep well now. A lot has gone on tonight and a lot will go on in the morning. So, you all may go to your dens now, except for those assigned to guard."

With that, the flame-colored leader leapt off of Highledge, watched the warriors lead Smudge to the elders' den, made sure the elders were okay in the medicine cats' den, and finally climbed up the boulders to the leader's den.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Longtail was curled up in a nest in the medicine cats' den where he was stuck listening to Mousefur yapping away.

"Ya know that you should not be going anywhere. You're blind, for StarClan's sake! Ya dumb mouse brain!"

Jaypaw snorted angrily in the background. Longtail knew that this was Mousefur's way of showing her concern.

Longtail mewed good-naturedly, "Well, Mousefur, your complaining won't let anyone sleep!"

Mousefur snapped, "Ya, ya! Ya dumb mouse brain!" She finally settled down in her nest. "But I better not be woken up by ya snoring!"

"I hope I don't wake up because of you complaining in your sleep again," purred Longtail.

"Quiet you! Can't a cat sleep around here?"

Longtail smiled softly to himself, glad that he was back at the camp. At peace, he drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cloudtail sat a few pawsteps away from the warriors' den with Brightheart. His mate was pretty happy right now, even though Cloudtail thought she was mad.

"Oh, thank StarClan that you're safe!" She mewed as she licked his ear fondly. "I was so worried! I was waiting for you when all the cat's arrived from the Gathering!" She looked softly at Cloudtail with her one blue eye.

Reassuringly Cloudtail licked her cheek. "Well, I am here now."

Brightheart nodded and her gaze hardened a little. "So where were you then? I had asked around and they said you were walking back from the Gathering with every cat. I couldn't ask a search patrol either! Because all the she-cats will judge me for caring so much about a tom. And then all the toms would say that you can't take care of yourself or something…" She looked at her paws. She seemed very impatient. She looked up at Cloudtail again. "Well?"

 _I knew it! She is angry!_ The fluffy warrior gulped. "Ah, well, you see… I was… that loner cat was there! So I had to─"

"No! Why did you come into camp and then leave?"

"But, everyone was in their den! How did you─"

"I am not a mouse brain. I noticed your scent. You left with Longtail." She glared at him. "I understand you are great buddies now, but when you come back from a Gathering _family_ comes first!"

Cloudtail gulped. "Yea. I get it." He nodded violently.

Brightheart looked at him suspiciously. "And recently you started to leave a lot."

Cloudtail nodded and prepared himself for more questions, but no more came, instead Brightheart mewed apologetically.

"Sorry, Cloudtail, if I seem too suspicious. It's just that…" She stopped midsentence and sighed. She looked at Cloudtail and smiled. "Oh, well, I'm just glad you are okay." She padded back to the den without waiting for a response from her mate.

Cloudtail shrugged and padded after her. Once they were both comfy, Cloudtail whispered, "I love you, Brightheart."

"I love you, too."

They snuggled together and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Cloudtail! Hey, rise and shine! Hey!"

Cloudtail lazily opened his eyes halfway and groggily looked at the face of the cat calling for him. After recognizing the deputy's face, Cloudtail scrambled backwards.

Brambleclaw spat, "Hey, get up, idiot!"

Cloudtail lazily stood on his paws and yawned, "What do you want?"

The dark brown tom forcefully smacked the warriors face with his paw. "Hey, that's for tricking me that day!" The deputy then left, satisfied.

Cloudtail was now wide awake because his face was burning. "Why, I oughta…" He yelled after the deputy, "I'm older than you, stupid! Have some respect!"

The deputy had heard him, but he didn't look back. The fluffy agent grumbled to himself. _Well, now that I'm up. I might as well eat something. And then kill Brambleclaw. I am definitely telling everyone about the time he cried in front of Squirrelflight._ The fluffy cat stomped over to the fresh kill pile that was nearly empty. He sighed as he took all the remaining five pieces of prey and ate. The white agent noticed a white cat and a light brown tabby walking towards him. Quickly, Cloudtail put three of the untouched prey back into the empty space that was the pile. He looked up at them and smiled, recognizing them as Whitewing, his daughter, and Birchfall. He heard some mews coming from the left and looked to see Graystripe, Hazeltail, Berrynose and Mousewhisker leave camp as the dawn patrol.

Whitewing and Birchfall sat next to the fluffy agent. He was about to greet them when Brightheart came out of nowhere and mewed, "Hey, Cloudtail!"

The agent jumped a little before replying with a purr. "Good morning, Brightheart!" He turned politely to his daughter and the young light brown warrior. "Good morning, you two!" _Why is my whole family here?! Obviously, Brightheart planned all this! It is a set up. It's a trap!_

Whitewing smiled. "Hey, Cloudtail!"

"Hey, Cloudtail!" Birchfall mewed, too, although it sounded as though he were a bit nervous. "How are you today?"

Cloudtail tilted his head, thinking. _I have food… so…_ "Pretty great. And you?"

"I am well. Thank you." Birchfall said.

 _Oooooookay, then._ The fluffy warrior dipped his head down to eat the rest of his prey.

Suddenly a familiar, shrill mew came from the nursery. Cloudtail sat up. "My kits! Help, my kits!" However, no one seemed to want to help Daisy. Being a kind she-cat, Whitewing licked Birchfall's forehead as a farewell and made her way to the nursery.

Cloudtail looked at the nursery with disgust, admiring his daughter's courage. _By golly, I would never go in there again. Blech._ He started eating again, not noticing that Birchfall was about to say something. Brightheart nudged Birchfall urging him to go on.

Birchfall gulped silently. "Ah, you have a lovely daughter, Cloudtail."

Cloudtail was chewing, so the white agent nodded in agreement. He swallowed. "Yup, I know. She is a great warrior, too!" After that was said, the fluffy cat stuffed his face with more food.

Birchfall nodded. "Yea. Hey, Cloudtail?"

The white warrior did not look up from his food, but nodded.

"I have been friends with your daughter for a long time, and I just thought I─"

Seeing where this was going, Cloudtail abruptly looked up and swallowed. "Yes?"

"W-well," the light brown tabby stammered, "I-I just thought that you would like to know t-that we both r-really love each other and ─"

The fluffy warrior was shocked. "What?! How did this happen?!" He looked at Brightheart for an explanation.

The fluffy warrior's mate rolled her eyes. "The two have been great friends for a long time, Cloudtail."

"They have?" Cloudtail glared suspiciously at Birchfall. The light tabby quickly finished the rest of his sentence.

"And we hope that you approve."

"By golly, this responsibility of being a father is too much for me. As if being a warrior isn't enough! In my uncle's Clan no less!" Cloudtail frowned at his half-eaten rabbit. "I have _completely_ lost my appetite!"

Brightheart mewed angrily. "Dear, answer Birchfall."

Cloudtail stuffed the rabbit in his mouth, spitting out any bones that were interfering with his chewing. He nodded at Birchfall, swallowed, burped, and then spoke, "I approve." Brightheart glared angrily at him for being so disgusting. The white agent was about to apologize but was interrupted from the loudest shriek ever to be heard in ThunderClan's history.

"HOLY STARCLAN! HE GONE!" It was Brackenfur.

Immediately all the cats darted towards the elders' den. Cloudtail stayed silent troughout the whole yelling party that followed.

Sorreltail screamed in reply, "WHO GONE?!"

"THAT LONER DUDE!" Thornclaw yelled back at the whole crowd of cats.

"WELL, THAT'S JUST GREAT!"

"WE CAN HELP!" Foxpaw and Icepaw squealed together, ready for an adventure.

"GUYS, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?"

"OKAY, WHO THE HECK GOT INJURED THIS TIME?!" Leafpool bellowed angrily since she was not able to get a good sleep because of Mousefur's yapping.

"NO ONE, SIS! CHILL!"

"NO ONE ELSE IS CHILL, THOUGH?!"

Ashfur growled loudly, "THAT LONER CAT ESCAPED!"

"MY CLOUDTAIL WILL FIND THAT LONER! AND PROTECT US ALL!"

"DAISY, I WILL LITERALLY RIP OUT YOUR ORGANS AND FEED THEM TO YOUR KITS!" Brightheart was not happy, either.

"HEY, ALL OF YOU! I GOT THIS. HEY!" Brambleclaw announced.

Squirrelflight laughed loudly. "HAHA! NO, LIKE SERIOUSLY, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"HOW DID HE ESCAPE ANYWAY?!"

"ALL YA SHRIEKING IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE! YA'LL BE QUIET!"

Hollypaw shrieked, "IS THIS SOMEHOW BREAKING THE WARRIOR CODE?!"

The apprentice was ignored as more cats panicked out loud. "THORNCLAW AND BRACKENFUR CAN'T GURAD NOTHING!"

"OH, NO, GUYS, MY MATE IS COMING!" Sandstorm yelled.

"HEY, GUYS, HE'S COMING!" Brambleclaw warned every cat loudly.

"OH, NO!" Brackenfur screamed.

Thornclaw whacked Brackenfur's face, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! WE HAVE TIME! WE JUST MAKE UP A STORY!"

Sorreltail slapped Thornclaw so hard that he fainted. "YOU DARE HIT MY MATE!?"

"I GOT THIS!" Leafpool ran over to Thornclaw.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Brackenfur yowled.

Firestar was five tail lengths away from the now very silent crowd. He was humming a made up tune. He smiled as he just noticed the many cats staring at him. "Good morning, everyone! How are you all?"

There was a pause, before they all said different words, all meaning good, at the same time. Cloudtail was scared to see his uncle in such a good mood.

Firestar continued skipping towards the crowd, expecting them to divide to let him pass, but they didn't. "I was thinking I would meet the loner now." He meowed, trying to get them to move out of his way.

"Well, you thought _wrong!_ "

All the cats gasped and turned around to find that Smudge was the cat who dared to say such a thing to their leader. All the cats sighed in relief.

The loner continued to growl at the ThunderClan leader, "I am not a loner! I have friends! Okay, pal?" He paused and mewed happily and tearfully, "But you have always been my best friend! That is why I had to come all the way here and leave my other friends behind!"

"WAIT, ONE DARN MINUTE!" Graystripe emerged from the crowd. "Excuse me, random-cat-who-no-one-cares-about, but _I_ am Firestar's best friend! Right, Firestar?"

Firestar nodded, causing Smudge to get very, very angry.

"What... So, I have been replaced? REPLACED?!" All the cats shrunk back. Smudge unsheathed his claws and growled. In reaction to this all the cats ran towards Smudge, but were stopped by their leader, and they instead formed a circle around the crazy black-and-white cat.

Smudge continued with disgust. "They were right about you!" His growling slowly turned into hysterical laughter. "If I can't be your best friend... NO ONE ELSE CAN! HAHEHEHHAHAHAHAHHA!" He grinned. "I will first get rid of your daughters, then your mate... then, I will kill you however many times it takes for you to be dead!"

Firestar was calm, despite these threats. He simply picked up Smudge with his paw and slammed him onto the ground. The loner lay there, unconscious. "Get this piece of foxdung out of my Clan."

Sandstorm mewed worriedly, "But what if plans to do what he said?"

"That does not matter. He is weak."

Longtail spoke suddenly, "But who is 'they'? He said that 'they' were right or something..."

Firestar nodded. "Yes, I noticed that as well, but he is hardly a threat either way." He looked down at the black-and-white slump on the floor meaningfully. Cats rushed to take him far away from camp and flung him into ShadowClan territory.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Smudge slowly got up and instantly regretted doing so. He had a horrble headache that worsened as he moved. He hissed quietly, "I will teach that mouse brain a lesson."

A translucent dark brown cat appeared with glowing amber eyes. "Smudge."

Angry tears in his eyes, the loner looked up, "You were right."

Tigerstar smiled, "Yes, I was."

 **DUN DUN DUN! Yup. Please leave reviews! :)**


End file.
